Side talles
by DAIANA34
Summary: Lyssa, a 16 yo witch enrolls at Cross Academy to keep an eye on the vampires there. This will be short stories that have little to do with the main story. Any ratings and basically anything that goes through my mind. Reviews, ideas , thoughts on the stories are welcomed.


SO, this is a short story. I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters. My oc is Mellyssa short is Lyssa and she is a witch that comes from a dangerous family which specializes in dragons. More info about her will be in the main story. You don't have to read it since I think these short tales make more sense without it.

* * *

Lissa's pov

Bored. So bored.  
There is nothing to do here, I think as I look around my room. Dark walnut furniture stands out against the creamy-beige coloured walls and gives a sophisticated air to the room, small particles of dust fly around in the sunbeams that come from the window. It's middle of the day and I can't sleep anymore. Though I have only got about 5 hours of sleep, I just can't fall asleep. Being in a dorm full of vampires during the day is so boring. Why do they need so much sleep? Can't they function on shorter hours like me ?  
And they are called beasts...  
I decide to get dressed in a pair of blue shorts that reach the middle of my thigh and a white fitted tank top that stops a couple of inches above my waist. Throwing on a black coat unzipped , I make my way downstairs to watch some tv in the lounge. Everything is so quiet here and I must keep quiet too if I don't want to upset my "coleagues". On the other side, if I wake them up I might get something to do .  
Or maybe I could sneak into Aido's room and jump on his bed or pour a gallon of ice cold water on him that would surely wake him upI simrk at this. I have woken up some of my colleagues in the mornings when I first arrived here and they were in no way friendly. How was I supposed to know that they sleep so much durong the day?  
I sit in the couch and open the tv. After watching some news and buzzing through other channels I decide there is nothing to help sate my boredom.I close it and place the remote on the table.  
Maybe Takuma is reading in his room and I could go talk with him or at least read with him. That way I won't be bored. I think as I walk towards his room in the guys wing.  
I knock softly on the door, not too loud or the damn pureblood next door might hear me walking around. I wait for a bit but there is no answer so I try the door. I slowly open it hurry in and then close .It is pitch black and it takes me a while to get used and even then I can't see much. I distinguish two beds , two tables and some wardrobes. I have seen Takuma's room before and I can remember where he said he sleeps so I carefully approach that side, I try not to trip on the soft, plushy carpet and the books he has laying around.  
Now I can make out a figure on the bed, covered by the sheets and laying completely still on his back.  
I wonder if they know I am here? They must have smelled me by now, right ?  
Under any other circumstances I would go back and return to the lounge. But a sudden thought hits me. Vampires hide their features when they are awake so unless they are lusting for blood, you can't see the fangs or the red blood eyes or the claws,this requires control and conscience. But, while they are unconscious do their vampiric traits show ? Are the fangs poking out of the mouth ?  
I have to know that and this is my chance. I approach him slowly and look closely at his face. I can barely make out his eyes and his mouth but, there is nothing poking out from between .His lips are shut tight and his face is kind of scrunched up looking like he was thinking hard on something, while asleep. But what if his fangs aren't long enough, maybe if I open his mouth just a bit and see inside.  
Slowly I lift my hand and touch his chin, I must say he's face is so soft, I wonder what he uses to keep it like this. I hold my breath as I touch his lower lip,applying just a little pressure to lower it.  
Easy, easy so he doesn't wake I take a quick look at his canines, well as much as I could see i let go of his mouth. It close just as fast and I suck air in. Is he awake? Does he know I'm here? His mouth opens again and only a whisper passes the lips. "Lissa". Fuck he found me. As I run over the things I could say to him to not appear as a crazed fangirl, that tries to molest him in the dark I hear another whisper:"You can squeeze harder". What? I wait some more.  
"Hnngh" a moan leaves his lips.  
What the ? Is this what I think it is.?  
"Mnnnh, no, don't stop, Move your hand faster."  
It is. O fuck It is. Takuma Ichijo is having perverted dreams of me , with me ?  
I back out quickly from the room, careful not to hit anything.  
Only after I am outside the room I allow myself to breath. Who would have thought that the"so nice and pure", mister goody two shoes can have such dreams, and with me nonetheless.  
I go back to my room.  
I try to calm down, looking in the mirror I see that I am sligthly blushing. At least Now I know that there are no fangs poking out of their mouths during their sleep .


End file.
